Bonus Chapters
by ladyMagica18
Summary: Deleted chapters, and alternate endings to my stories. I suggest you read them before reading these.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

For those of you who don't know me, I'm ladyMagica18. This segment is about chapters that I have not put into any of my stories (which I advise you read before reading this) Remembering Indigo, Helping Harmony, and Saving Aries. I didn't include these chapters mainly because they are in a different point of view, or I felt that they wouldn't fit in the story. Anyway, these are thoughts that went through my head when writing the stories, and lately I can't get rid of them. I'll note which story each chapter belongs to, and have an explanation at the beginning (think of it like a deleted scene). Anyway, I hope you enjoy.


	2. Remembering Indigo C2

_**This chapter is pretty much chapter two in Victor's point of view. I didn't add it because, well, it's in Victor's pov. Anyway, enjoy!**_

I got into my hotel room, put my leftover dinner on the small table, laid back on the bed, and sighed. How is it, I managed to get the short straw on soulfinders? I still couldn't believe Crystal's words, _"She's an innocent girl in an Afghanistan prison."._ It was such a low-blow, when I looked at the rest of my family, I noticed looks of sympathy on all their faces. I was a damn good agent, up-holding the law as much as possible, and I got the convict. It didn't matter if she was innocent, she was still convicted, and in one of the worst places on the planet at present. Afghanistan was still a dangerous place, which is why I was right on the other side of the border. Ah well, at least I had my soulfinder, and I'll be able to save her hopefully. An empty smile formed on his lips, as I remembered the only girl outside his family he cared for. No matter how hard I tried to forget her, the timid, imaginative, lonely six year old girl made a permanent residence in my heart, and head. I had once told her that I would be my soulfinder's prince, forever rescuing her from danger. I blotted out the memory, I have to move on for my soulfinder's sake. Looking out the window, I noticed the vendors, and decided to see if their was something of value to find.

* * *

Two hours later, I was more, just looking than contemplating buying. What the hell was I doing out here anyway? I should be trying to find a way to get my soulfinder out of prison. I turned around to go back to the hotel.

_Please, help me! There are men after me, and they will hurt me if you don't come._ The plea rang clearly in head, and my eyes widen. My soulfinder was nearby, and in trouble. Ignoring the nagging sensation of familiarity, and focusing on the nearness of the message, and looked around for a woman in distress. My eyes locked onto a woman with mahogany hair moving quickly through the people, away from the thugs behind her. She checked behind, and my breathing hitched at the sight of her face. _It couldn't be._ I noticed the men after were catching up, and I immediately went into action. I started jogging after them, rounding down a corner into an alley, to see them practically on top of her.

**Stop!** I mentally commanded. They obeyed, and I turned my attention onto the woman. _Indigo._ The defeated look that was on her face, just a second ago, was now replaced with gratitude, and hope. I turned my attention back onto the thugs. **You will leave her alone, and never bother her again. You will also forget you ever saw her here. **No need in whoever was behind this to came after her again.** Now go! **I watched them all leave, then waited to see if any of them broke free of my command. I slowly approached Indigo, and noticed how worn out she looked. I saw recognition flash in her eyes, then sped up my pace as she pitched forward. I caught her before she hit the ground, and studied her. She reminded of a fairytale princess, delicate and beautiful. I put an arm under legs, then went back to the hotel.

* * *

When I got to my room, I put her down on the bed. Luckily, I had already arranged for two people to the room, so there wasn't any trouble. I brushed my fingers down her cheek, as I watched her sleep. I smiled at the memory of the first day I met her. Mom and dad told us that a girl was staying with us, I got upset and went outside. There are some spots where you can lay, and not be seen, which is what happened when I felt something hit my leg, then fall on top of me. When she lifted her head, the first thing I noticed were her eyes, blue and green at the same time. I got angry at her red face, pushed her off me, then went back into the house. I remained to feel that way, until she got lost in the woods. I noticed her at the edge of the woods, looked away, then looked back to see her nowhere. I ran into the woods, wondering what kind of dumb girl she was wondering into the woods. When I found her, she looked terrified, then started to cry after I called her stupid. When she stopped crying, I lead her back to the house, answering all of her questions on the way. At one point, I piggybacked her, and she told me that she was unsure of finding her soulfinder. I noticed how lonely she sounded, and felt guilty at my attitude towards her. We got very close after that, so close that when I heard she had died, I cried. I pulled up a chair, and payed attention to the rise and fall of her chest. There were so many questions I wanted to ask, how is she alive? Where has she been? What has she been doing? Why were those men after her? Why was she in an Afghanistan prison? Is she with someone? Will she remember me? I rubbed my hands over my face, and cleared my head. I can ask those questions later, right now, I need to make sure she's safe, and out of danger. She will also have a bit of shock to deal with when she wakes up. I sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. A moan brought me back to the present, and I saw Indigo start to wake up. She opened her eyes, and catching a flash panic, put my hand on her shoulder.

_Easy, no one's going to hurt you. _I told her. She looked at me, recognition clear in her eyes. Her eyes started to water, and she grabbed me while sobbing into the crook of my neck. I was startled by her reaction, then began to comfort her. What was wrong with me? I should be thanking God I had her in my arms at all. She stopped, pulled back, and studied my face. When her eyes settled on my lips, I couldn't help, but stare at her own. My hand crept up her spine to her head, slowly bringing it closer. When our lips met, I knew that what happened in the future, wasn't all that important. All that mattered was her, and I'd be damned if I lost her again.


	3. Remembering Indigo Memory

_**This is a memory segment that I thought would be great, for humour, but couldn't find a place to put it. This is the first time Indigo uses her power in the Benedict house, that everyone sees it. Enjoy.**_

Saul and Karla had left a little while ago, informing us that they wouldn't be back for a few hours. Everyone was tasked to take care of the baby, while they were gone, easy enough. If the baby wasn't fussing about something every other second. The minute they left, baby Xavier took it upon himself to make the biggest stink in the room, and if you couldn't smell it, he made sure to wail loud enough to be heard from miles away. After he was changed, silence descended the house . . . Until Xavier started to cry fifteen minutes later. Not knowing what to do, the brothers tried everything they could think of, rocking, swinging, singing, bouncing, dancing, funny faces, peek-a-boo. We were all gathered around, listening to the baby's cry like nails on a chalkboard.

"I vote we leave him in the woods, and tell mom and dad he was kidnapped." Trace suggested. I was slightly appalled by their reaction, but what could we do? I looked at the ground in defeat.

"Wait a minute." I looked up at Victor with curiosity, as did the rest of his brothers. "Indigo can use her powers." My eyes widened as my face turned red. Victor grabbed my hand before I could protest, and dragged me right to the crying baby. I looked behind me to see Victor, and all his brothers behind him, all of them had a look of hope.

"Um, what do I do?" I asked, extremely nervous.

"Whatever, just do it." Trace told me sharply, my nervousness rose more. I turned my attention back onto the baby, trying to resist the urge to join him in his crying. I felt hands on my shoulders, and tensed.

"It's alright, we are confident that you can do it." My tension slowly slipped away, to the point where even the crying didn't bother me.

"All of you, close your eyes." I ordered, while putting my hand over the baby's eyes. I closed my eyes, and opened my gift to the limit. I opened my eyes, and saw the room filled with colourful fish, swimming to and fro. I uncovered the baby's eyes, and he stopped crying instantly. Shortly after, I heard sounds of amazement from behind me, and Victor removed his hands. I turned around, and saw Victor smiling at me. I smiled back at him.

"Someone's got a crush." Trace drawled. Victor and I blushed, as our eyes widened.

"Shut up!" Victor shouted, looking at his brother. I looked at the ground.

"That just proves that you like her." Trace drawled again. Victor flung himself at Trace, and they both began to wrestle. I stared at them in surprise, then saw Uriel pull Will away from the fight, looking annoyed. I began to smile, and laugh at the normalcy of this. By the time Victor, and Trace stopped fighting, Xavier had fallen asleep. Shortly after, Saul and Karla had returned, giving disappointed looks to Trace and Victor.


	4. Remembering Indigo C8 & 9

_**This is a segment between chapter eight and nine in which it follows Victor through Henry's attack, and the morning after his rejection. Might be tear-jerking for that purpose.**_

I sighed in frustration as I tried to find a lead to Weiss, only to have my brain come back to a certain dark-red haired woman with green-blue eyes. For three days now, she's been hiding something from me, passing it off as stress and fear. Why was she hiding something from me? Was it something bad? Something she was scared to tell me? What could possibly be so bad, that she couldn't tell me? I shook out the thoughts in my head. _Focus Benedict! There's a psycho stalker not only after your soulfinder, but your family too. _A knock on the door, pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Thought you might still be here." My new partner, Garrett, leaned into the room.

"Garrett, what are you doing here?" I asked, as he just walked into my office without disregard.

"Thought I could help with your investigation, considering that you haven't dug up anything new." I glared at him. Garrett caught this, and sighed. "Look, you've been at this for days. You should go, get some rest, be with your woman." That caught me off guard.

"I'm sorry, my what?" I asked. He just gave me a look.

"Everyone knows there's something on your mind, and you've had the smile."

"What smile?" He looks at me, and smirks.

"The smile that indicates that you're thinking of you, and a woman, together. Usually in a bed." I stared at him, dumbfounded. _Did I really make that smile?_ I'd seen it on the faces of his coworkers, but never had I thought _I'd_ make it. "Unless, of course, it's a man?"

"No, it's a woman." I assured him.

"Go home, all of this will be here when you get back." He gestured to the workload on my desk. Sighing, I got up, grabbed my jacket, and headed to the parking lot. As soon as I entered the lot, I felt an unnerving feeling. I did a quick three-sixty, and saw no one, but still felt something wrong. I continued towards my car, wary of my surroundings. Two feet from the car, I knew whoever it was, was coming out of hiding. I turned around, and narrowly missed the knife arc. I looked at the face of my assailant, and recognized him as Henry Weiss. He continued his attack towards me, nearly getting me a couple of times. I managed to get behind him, and put him in a hold, forcing him to drop the knife.

"You'll never have her you know." He grated. A thrill of anger went through me.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Do you really think that she'll stay here with you?" He asked, sounding amused. "When she finally feels safe again, she'll go back home, and push you away." He broke out of the hold, sending me back, and grabbed his knife. As he stood up, and turned around, I pulled out my gun, and aimed it at him. He came charging at me, and I pulled the trigger. I froze at the sound of his gasp, then watched blood colour his shirt as he fell forward. I lower the gun, never taking my eyes off of him. Everything was automatically tuned out, Garrett approaching me, a team closing off the area, being questioned, Trace taking me home, pouring the half-empty bottle of whisky into a glass, and knocking it back.

* * *

I groaned, as I slowly came awake. I slowly sat up on the couch, gingerly holding my head. I cracked open my eyes, to see a blanket draped over me. _I don't remember getting this._ The phone started to ring, and I held my head in pain,and answered the phone before it could worsen the pain in my head.

"What?" I answered, leaning back, eyes closed.

"Hey Vick, it's Trace. I was wondering if Indigo was there." Frowning, I looked around to see if she was here.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she came over to your place, after she heard what happened, and didn't come back." An unsettling feeling took place in my stomach, as an image of Indigo crying went through my head.

"Listen, can I call you back?" I hung up before he could answer. Putting my hands together, I tried to remember what happened. _Come on Vick, think!_ My eyes suddenly widened as I began to remember. Indigo came in, and sat next to me on the couch. I faced her when she touched my arm, her face full of anguish. I told her what I did . . . And then took out my grief on her. I asked her why she kept hurting me, to confirm that she didn't really love me. I told her to leave, ignoring her tears and words. I grabbed the phone, desperate to apologize, but froze. My words going over in my head.

"Why do you keep hurting me? You don't love me do you? You're going to leave me. We both know you can't stay here. You should leave. Before it gets worse." _What could you possibly say to make up for your rejection. She came here to comfort you, and became a scapegoat instead._ I put down the phone, resisting the urge to throw it across the room. I held my head, and laughed hysterically. I lost her again, the best thing in my life, and I pushed her away. _Congratulations Benedict, you are now the world's most selfish, ungrateful bastard._ My body shook, as I became filled with agony. My chest feeling like my heart has been ripped out. Weiss was right. I'll never have her. Even if I phoned her to apologize, will she listen to me, or will she be too angry to even give me a chance. I started mutter apologies, and pleas for forgiveness, knowing it hopeless to try. Indigo was gone, and I most likely will not get her back. I cried for the second time in my life.


	5. Remembering Indigo C9

_**This is something I thought of after writing about Indigo's parents, in which Karla thinks back to when she first met Madison, and the day Madison told her about her pregnancy. I didn't add it because it is in Karla's pov, please enjoy.**_

Indigo had gone to bed seconds ago, leaving me to think about how much she looked like Madison. Indigo was almost a perfect replica of Madison, with the exception of her height and eyes. It broke my heart to see her so lost and hurt. Especially since Indigo has always felt like a daughter to me. I'm brought back to the day I met Madison. I was a bit shocked, because I had heard from my parents that my engagement to Ethan might be annulled. I was confused, because even though I was relieved, my entire life I had been told that I would be married to Ethan Conners. Now, I wasn't sure what the future held for me, which was a bit ironic, considering that I see visions of the future. When I asked what had happened, my mother told me that Ethan had found his soulfinder. What stunned me the most about that comment, was that _I_ was the last one to know. I was very interested in this savant I knew nothing about, especially when I found out she was staying at my house for the time being. I opened the door when she arrived, and instinctively knew that she was one of the kindest people on the planet. Her hair was a mix of red and brown, her eyes were gold, her features were soft. This woman reminded me of joy, and happiness.

"Hello. My name is Madison Jane, I believe I'm expected?"

"Yes, come in." I told her, stepping aside. "My name's Karla Turquesa."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ethan's told me about you." That put me on edge.

"Oh? Have you and Ethan talked a lot, since you found each other?"

"Not really, it all seemed to happen so fast." She replied, following me to the living room."You have a nice house."

"Thank you." I stopped, and watched my mother approach us.

"You're Ethan's new soulfinder." She stated.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you." Madison replied, nodding.

"You're sleeping in Karla's room, up the stairs down the hall."

"Thank you, I hate being such an imposition on you." Madison started.

"Nonsense, you are Ethan's soulfinder. We're glad to help." I had to give mom some credit, she could hide her disappointment very neatly. As I led Madison to my room, I noticed a sad look on her face.

"Something wrong?" I asked, as we entered my room.

"It's polite of you and your family to be kind to me, after all the trouble I've put them through."

"Are we that obvious?" I asked, looking at her.

"No, but I can see it."

"Because of your talent?" I asked, arching a brow. She nodded, looking ashamed, I sighed. "I'm sorry." She seemed surprised. I looked away, hugging myself. I felt a hand on my arm, and looked up in surprise.

"Don't apologize for your feelings. You have the right to be confused, and jealous. I would be too, if I found my best friend, and long-time fiancee, found his other half." She had one of the most kindest looks on her face. I stared at her in awe. "So don't hide your feelings, even cry if you have to. The more you bottle, the more painful it gets." I continued to stare at her for a minute, before returning her smile.

"Ethan is very lucky to have you, even more so to have found you." She hugged me then.

"Don't lose hope. You will find your happiness, I promise." I hugged her back.

Three days later, Madison and Ethan were leaving for Seattle, a married couple. They came back every holiday, including the summer I met Saul, and tended to visit more frequently after Trace was born. Whenever I caught a glimpse of her with Trace, and later Uriel, she always had a sad look. I understood the reason behind it, but it still pained me knowing that she still didn't have a child of her own. Shortly after New Years, two years after Uriel, I got a sudden phone call from Madison.

"I need your help with something."

"What is it?" I asked, feeling worried.

"I had a doctor's appointment a couple of days ago, and today the doctor phoned to say I'm pregnant." I could hear her excitement over the phone, as I was starting to overflow with my own.

"Oh my god!" I repeated in between fanning myself, and covering my mouth. Madison's laughter rang through the phone. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!" I announced after finally catching my breath.

"Thank you."

"Does Ethan know?"

"No, he hasn't come home yet."

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to cry." Madison laughed again at my emotional state.

"Well anyway, I called you with a purpose. Since have two children, could you give me some tips on how to handle being pregnant?"

"Well, one thing is to try, and stave off the cravings, as well as eat healthy foods. Another is to always try to be well rested, that way you'll be able readily handle any stress."

"Anything else?"

"Tell Ethan. You'll need each other's support through this."

"Thank you again." She hung up, leaving me to squeal in excitement. Madison adored Indigo from the moment she saw her on the sonogram. The only thing Madison wished for, was for her daughter to be safe. I made a joke once on how Indigo, and Victor have poor timing, Indigo for being four weeks premature, and Victor for being two weeks overdue. Now Indigo is all grown up, alone, and in desperate need of help.I felt tears begin to build in my eyes.

"Karla?" Saul asked. He put his hand on my arm, and I turned to face him. "What wrong?"

"I can't lose her too." I replied with a shaky breath. "Madison, and Ethan are gone. I can't lose Indigo too." Saul held me, as I cried into his chest.

"It will work out, everything will be just fine, I promise."


	6. Remembering Indigo Alternate Ending

_**This is an alternate ending to Remembering Indigo that I decided not to put in because, one, I thought it would make the story too long, and two, I wasn't sure it would fit in well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, like all the others.**_

* * *

I was semi conscious when the sun shone through the curtain, onto my face. I groaned, and tried to snuggle closer to Victor. The phone suddenly rang, and we both groaned. I heard Victor grab the phone, then felt him get up.

"Hello?" He asked groggily. After a few minutes he replied. "Yes, thank you, we'll be there."

"Who was it?" I asked sleepily, refusing to open my eyes.

"The hospital, they phoned to remind us of our appointment."

"What appointment?"

"The one about finding out the gender of the baby." I opened my eyes, sighing. "Come on, the appointment is in an hour." I looked at Victor, and gave him a pout.

"I don't want to get out of bed. Go there for me." Victor gave me an amused smile, as he leaned down towards me.

"I would, but I'm not the one having the baby." I sighed, putting a hand on my swelling stomach. It's been over two months since we married, and I had a very pronounced baby bump now, which felt weird. It wasn't that I wished my body was back to normal, but that my body felt different. I started to feel a growing hunger in my stomach.

"You better finished getting dressed." I told Vick, looking at him.

"Hungry?" He asked in a teasing voice. My stomach growled loudly then. Victor chuckled, as he kissed my stomach, and quickly got dressed. I quickly followed, and went downstairs to Victor making a quick cheese and tomato omelet. I looked at the bowl of oranges on the other side of the kitchen, and got a massive craving. I grabbed a knife, and orange, and made slices to eat. I reached for another orange, when Vick put the omelet in front of me. He saw the orange, and chuckled, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing." I shrugged, and began to eat the omelet. "So when is Ms. Kavanagh coming back?"

"Between the next couple of days." I answered between bites. Still hungry after finishing, I ate the other orange.

"What does that make? Twenty oranges in the past week?" I scowled in response. We finished eating, and headed for the hospital.

* * *

We got to the hospital on time, but the receptionist told us that the doctor was busy, which left me to think while we wait. Thinking lately has been a little problematic in the past months. Whenever a thought goes through my head, it comes out of my mouth, which would be fine if they didn't also jump from one thought to another. So I didn't see the problem, when I looked at Victor after three minutes, and asked. "Do you think that jell-o, pudding, and ice cream will blend well?" Victor looked at me as if I suddenly spoke another language.

"What made you think of that?" He asked, sounding perplexed.

"I just had a craving for lemon jell-o, chocolate pudding, and heavenly hash ice cream."

"Shouldn't you have gotten over your cravings by now?" I shrugged, and went back to my thoughts.

"Do you think Wesley and Buttercup _really_ belong together?"

"Who?"

"Wesley and Buttercup."

"Are you talking about the Princess Bride?" He asked in disbelief.

"Mm-hmm, but anyway, Buttercup seems to be pretty vain in both the movie, and the book, and Wesley just seems to be her tool. What do you think?" Vick just sighed.

"I don't know, but isn't the whole principle of true love is that there are no bounds?"

"But how do you know it's true love?" Before Victor could answer, a nurse came and led us to the room. The came in shortly afterwards.

"So, it's been a month since our last appointment, how have you feeling?" The doctor asked. I shrugged.

"I've been really tired lately, and I still get some weird cravings."

"That can happen." He looked at my abdomen, deep in thought. "Mrs. Benedict, are you aware that you seem further along then you should be?"

"No." I answered, sounding confused. I glanced at Victor, and saw he looked as confused as I did.

"Hmm, well let's get to the ultrasound. Could you get on the bed, and lift up your shirt, please?" He pulled up a monitor as I did what he asked. He grabbed a bottle, and squeezed gel on my stomach. He put the bottle back, and flipped on the machine, grabbing the wand the was attached. He waited for the picture to clear before moving the wand over my abdomen. When he stopped I focused on the picture on the monitor, and saw two similar shapes. "As I thought." The doctor murmured. "You're carrying twins. Both girls by the look of it."

I sat there stunned, I looked at Victor, who to be equally stunned. The doctor printed a picture, and we went on our way.

* * *

The trip home was silent. I couldn't even think, my mind was so occupied with what transpired. _Twin girls._ Definitely not what I was expecting. Especially considering that the dreams I had were focused on _one_ baby. Part of me also wish for a boy, not that I was against having girls. I internally shook my head. Why did it matter how many there were, or what gender it was? They were mine, and Victor's children, and would love them as much as I loved Victor. When got home, I pulled Vick into a tight hug, or as tight as I could make it.

"What this for?" He asked, sounding curious.

"Because I love you." I simply replied, with an adoring smile. Victor returned the smile, then pulled me close, and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back, until a movement startled me badly enough to push him away. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I don't know." I looked down at my stomach. I suddenly felt a flutter across my stomach, and gasped.

"Indigo? What's going on?" I grabbed his hand, and put it on my stomach, watching his expression. There was another flutter, and I felt him jump as his eyes widened. He looked at me, his eyes filled with so much emotion. He leaned forward, closing his eyes, and put his forehead against mine.

"I never did answer your question, did I?" He asked, leaning back, eyes open. "You can tell if it's true love by the way they look at each other. The looks in their eyes when they see each other." I smiled at him, then leaned forward to kiss him when my stomach decided to growl. We chuckled, and went to the kitchen to have lunch. I grabbed an orange to eat, still feeling the babies flutter inside me. I felt utterly happy, and I knew that it wouldn't fade.


	7. Helping Harmony C1

_**This is Uriel and Harmony's meeting. I didn't put it in because it's in Uriel's pov. Enjoy.**_

* * *

I sighed as I walked into the cafe, wondering why I agreed to meet my brother, and sister here. Not that there was anything wrong with them, it's just that I wanted to get my degree so that I could find my soulfinder. Both Will, and I agreed to finish school before we found our soulfinders. Still didn't mean that the waiting was any less exasperating. I began looking for a table, when a woman caught my attention. She seemed lithe, her blond hair in a pixie cut, with red and green streaks. I wasn't completely sure, because I never met the woman, but she seemed to fit the description of Harmony Crow. I approached her, and cleared my throat to get her attention. When she looked up, I noticed that her eyes were cerulean, and were full of a liveliness I had never seen.

"You wouldn't happen to be Harmony Crow, by chance?" I asked, her eyes were becoming entrancing, as if trying to see right into me. _Definitely going to write about this later._

"Who wants to know?" She asked, suspicious.

"I'm Uriel Benedict, Victor's older brother." I reply, holding out my hand. She blinked in surprise before taking my hand.

"Uriel, like the archangel?" I blinked. I had never that reference before, or any reference for that matter.

"I think you're the only one who's made that connection." I say, sitting down across from her.

"Well, I'm special that way." _I don't doubt it. _I continued to observe her, then realized I probably looked like I was staring. I looked away feeling awkward, feeling the silence become awkward. _Don't just sit there, bring up a conversation!_

"So . . . What do you do for a living?" _Excellent!_

"I'm a private investigator. How about you?" _She has the most indescribable voice._

"I am currently in the middle of getting a degree in forensic science."

"Cool."She commented, nodding. Harmony seemed so different from any other woman I've met. There was a lot of darkness in her past, but a positiveness that never faded. I noticed that some of the darkness, surrounded the book in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the book. She looked at the book surprised at first, as though she had forgotten about it, then her expression went cold, but her eyes seemed electrified.

"I guess you can say, it's a case I've been working on for a while." She answered.

"I take it by the look on your face, it's personal?" She nodded.

"Used to belong to a savant scientist I met once when I was five. Only problem is that I keep running out of leads to find him." She sighed, putting her face on her fist, and looked outside. The resigned look on her face, brought an unpleasantness I didn't understand.

"What did he do?" I watched her eyes narrow, and get more intense.

"He kidnapped and experimented on thirty innocent women, and wasn't caught for it."

My mind began to wonder. Did this man do something to her? Did he do something to someone close to her? I remember reading about an incident where thirty women were found in a warehouse in the prairie, far away from any civilization. The article said that they never found the man responsible, but that happened nearly twenty-seven years ago. "Would it help if you remembered what he looked like?"

"Probably. Would be even better if he just happened to be across the street. Why, what do you have in mind?"

"I have the ability to read people's past. I was thinking that I could take you back to that day you mentioned." I didn't know why I was saying this, but when I saw her look at me with hope in her eyes, I knew it was the right thing to do. I was to grit through it, move on. I noticed a reserved look, and got a worried feeling in my gut.

"Are you saying that you would like to help me find the man?" She asked warily.

"Yes."

"Alright. I have things to do after this, but I'll be free after six. How do you want to do this?" I almost didn't pay attention, I was filled with so much relief.

"We could get a room at a hotel if you want to be private about this." When she nodded, my mind automatically went to the hotel only a few blocks away from Indigo's work. "Then I'll get us a place by Indigo's office."

I felt Indigo, and Vick's presence, and turned to face them. It had been nearly nineteen years since I last saw Indigo, and not much about her had changed, apart from size.

"Sorry we're late, I was finishing up lunch." Indigo said, as Vick went to order. She waddled to the chair, and sat down with a huff. "Man, do I miss the days when I could walk. I can't wait for these babies to come out. Anyway, what were you guys taking about before we got here?"

"Oh, just stuff." Indigo made a face. "We decided to get at a hotel, instead of going to your place." Indigo looked to be on the verge of tears when pain flashed across her face. Wincing she rubbed a spot on her side.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's just, sometimes they kick really hard." Vick returned just then, with hot beverages for himself, and Indigo.

"So are you excited to become parents?" Harmony asked. Vick looked as though he lost his job.

"What's up bro?" I asked.

"He's just upset about the whole child-birthing process, and what I'll go through." Indigo answered, but I felt that there was something else on his mind. "Personally though, I can't wait to get rid of this extra weight. It's exhausting carrying around two babies day after day."

"Have you picked names for them?" Harmony asked.

"Well we're naming one Madison Karla, which made your mother burst into tears by the way." Indigo replied, giving me a look. I shrugged in response, mom has been ecstatic about having two granddaughters, having one of them named after her probably filled her with so much uncontrollable happiness. "And we haven't decided what to name the other one." There was another flash of pain, as she rubbed where the baby kicked. "I swear they're already fighting each other, and they're not even here yet."

I looked up, and noticed a woman coming towards us. The woman moved closer to Indigo, her hand raised. I'd seen mom pregnant in public enough times to guess what happens next.

"Aww, can I feel?"

"How would you like to feel a punch in the nose." Indigo snapped. A small smirk forms on my face, at my small victory.

"I have never in my life, seen you act that way towards someone." Harmony confesses. Obviously she has never been around highly hormonal women.

"Why don't you get pregnant, and see what it's like to have random people come up and want to touch you." I watched Harmony finish her drink, bothered by Indigo's comment.

"Well I have things to do, so I'll see you tomorrow." She got up, and headed for the exit. As she was leaving, she looked at me, then quickly looked away. I watched her continue to walk down the street.

"She got to you." I faced Indigo, eyebrows drawn. "It's her thing, she draws you in, like a light in the dark. Anyway, what are you two not coming to the mansion tonight?"

"We already booked the rooms." I replied.

"Hmph."

"We're going to be there tomorrow, so doesn't matter?"

"Fine, whatever, but don't think I'm not suspicious." I scoffed in response, and went back to looking out the window.


End file.
